


Famous Last Words

by postapocalyptica



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postapocalyptica/pseuds/postapocalyptica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night that the gates between the living and the dead are open, Robert Sugden gets a special visit from three people he really wasn’t expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Famous Last Words

Robert hated Halloween. The homemade horror and shameless begging for sweets was not something he was ever keen on; particularly now he was an adult who owned an actual house. It was hard having to dive onto the carpet every-time he heard children’s laughter. Last year he did it and he hit the ground so fast it almost pulled his back out. When he was with Chrissie, Robert tried to set dog on the kids who kept knocking on the door but it didn’t work. Dog usually would turn and snap at Robert and one time the stupid thing nearly got his throat. Amazingly, Robert forgot to walk dog the next day.

Damn, he was glad to be shot of that mutt.

Halloween was never Robert’s thing, and this Halloween was no different. It was worse than usual.

He had planned on staying in, with Aaron. They’d already picked the movie, made the tea and gotten into their pyjamas. But it all went horribly wrong, over a box of chocolates. Aaron had been saying that they should’ve gone to see Leo, Sarah and Jack and given them something. Then he went into the kitchen and brought out this massive box of luxury chocolates that Robert had been keeping for forever. So Robert kicked up a fuss, and snatched the box out of Aaron’s hands. Which led Aaron to snatch the box back and call Robert a ‘selfish git.’ Robert then told Aaron to give them some cereal, because he was sure there were some fruit loops in the cupboard that were going off in the next week and he wasn’t going to finish them. Aaron had said that if Robert didn’t give the chocolate to the kids he would eat it himself. And Robert was only trying to be humorous when he mentioned running and vomiting the chocolate back up. But Aaron, being the drama queen he was, had stormed out; and taken the chocolates with him. And Robert would’ve followed him, if he hadn’t of hit his knee on the coffee table and knocked over both the cups of tea. He had then kicked the teacups and decided that Aaron could wipe up the stain tomorrow; as punishment for being ridiculous.

So instead of spending the night alone in the living room, watching a film that was clearly Aaron’s choice, Robert had decided to have an early night. The bed was always cold when Aaron wasn’t in it; that’s why Robert would always have his night-time shower last, so he could get into an already warm bed. Aaron was his little personal hot water bottle and with it being almost November, he needed him right now. Having to settle for just a duvet to keep him warm, Robert falls asleep quickly.

Robert is having a really great dream about this Aston Martin he’d seen on TV when he’s woken up by a loud noise from the kitchen. His eyes open immediately and he shoots up in bed, his heart racing. “Fuck this.” He grumbles as he slides out of bed and quickly grabs his slippers. He marches up to the bedroom door and pulls the handle hard, “Aaron! I nearly pissed myself then, are you trying to give me a heart attack?” He calls down the stairs and stands at the top with a hand on his hip. He waits for a few seconds but no one appears at the foot of the stairs. “Forgot you had your pyjamas on did you? You must’ve felt like a right pillock I bet!” Robert listens out for a response. Nothing. Robert starts to laugh. “Oh I see. I annoyed you so now, cause it’s Halloween, you’re trying to scare me. You could’ve done a bit better than dropping a saucepan on the floor. I thought you were better than that!” Robert scoffs as he makes his way down the stairs, gripping onto the banister because he can’t see a thing. When Robert is in the doorway to the kitchen he expects to see Aaron laughing or holding the box of chocolates readying himself to jump out and say ‘Boo!’ (He would prefer it be the latter of those two.) But instead he’s greeted by an empty kitchen and an open draw and cupboard. “What the…” Robert walks over to the fridge and sees a smashed mug in front of it… his favourite mug. “Real mature.” Robert bends over, starting to pick up the larger pieces of china. “Look at me. Like a maid. Picking up after someone else.”

“Sorry son, I was only trying to make a cup of tea.”

Robert’s eyes widen and he stands quickly, falling back into the counter. Robert stares at the person in front of him. He moves back into the counter more and grabs the nearest thing to him; a wooden spoon. “What kind of- Who is that?”

The person moves forward chuckling, “I tried to make a tea and I forgot! I’m a ghost! Sorry I made such a mess. Better clean it up before your boyfriend gets back.”

“ _Who is **that**?_ ” Robert repeats, lifting the spoon.

“It’s me Rob. Dad. Didn’t mean to scare you.”

Robert pauses and then bursts into hysterical laughter. “Oh, this is good! What is it? Projector? Hologram?” Robert puts the spoon down and claps, “Okay, you got me! You can come out now! Ha ha, see I’m laughing, jokes on me!”

“Robert… it’s your dad.”

“No. My dad is dead.”

“I know. But I’ve come back. I’ve come to see you.”

“See,” Robert’s still laughing but his eyes are glistening and his hands are shaking. “That’s your first mistake! My dad would never come back and see me. He’d see Andy, or Vic. Diane. Not me. I’ve done some stupid things in my time but I’m not thick! So out you come.”

“No Robert, I’ve come to see you.”

Robert shakes his head, “No.”

“Robert…” Jack holds out a hand and beckons Robert over to him.

“I’m not falling for it.”

“Robert.”

Robert looks down at the hand and then back up. “It can’t be.”

“Just this once Robert, believe. Believe in me.”

Robert is silent. For a good while. Finally, he breathes, “Dad…”

“It’s me.” Robert instantly bursts into tears and leaps forward, throwing his arms around Jack. “Dad.” Jack pats the back of Robert’s head and then grabs his shoulders. “Now Robert, don’t start all this crying, I’ve not got long.”

Robert pulls back and wipes at his eyes, “I’m sorry. I-I just can’t believe you’re here. In my kitchen, whilst I’m dressed like this!”

“I’ve needed to tell you something. For so long.”

“I have so much to tell you Dad. I’m a company director! For this really great business. I helped make it really. I’m doing well Dad. I have a really nice car and look at this house! I bought it!”

“Robert…”

“I’m successful Dad. I promise, I am.”

“I know Robert.”

“It’s such a beautiful house.”

“And do you live here alone?”

Robert stutters, “W-Well, I-I share. Just a mate-”

“Aaron.”

“Yeah! But we’re just friends, obviously.”

“Robert…”

“He’s not really a mate, he just needed somewhere to stay. His mum owns the pub with Diane, it’s crowded over there, you know how it is. He needed the space.”

“R-”

“Just mates Dad.”

“Robert I know. I know about Aaron. I’ve been watching over you, I’ve been watching over you all. I know about Aaron, Robert.  I know you love him.”

“Love him! Dad, don’t be silly! Look-”

“It’s okay, Robert.”

“I’m-”

“I’m proud of you Robert.” Robert stares at Jack, trying to think of something to say. “And I love you. Always have and always will do.”

“Dad I lov-” Robert doesn’t get to finish his sentence before the figure of his father has vanished. Robert looks at the empty space and can’t quite figure out what he’s feeling. He knows he feels empty yet overwhelmingly sad, but besides that… nothing. His dad had said he was proud of him. His dad had said he loved him. Jack Sugden chose to see Robert. He chose him.

“The shock will wear off.” Robert jumps and turns to look down his hallway. He makes out a slim frame and messy hair, and from what he couldn’t see, it was no one he knew. A man moves out of the shadows and glides towards Robert. The man folds his arms over his chest and leans against the kitchen doorframe. “Recognise me?”

Robert puts a hand to his sweating forehead and groans, “Jackson.”

“Aw, that’s nice. Aaron shown you a photo of me has he?”

“Once. I don’t forget a face.”

“You could never forget a face like mine.”

“Yeah trust me, I know.”

“Hi, Robert.”

Robert looks behind Jackson and then at his legs, “Where’s the wheelchair then?”

Jackson laughs and looks at the ground, “Aren’t you a charmer?”

“I am, aren’t I? I think that’s what keeps Aaron coming back. My charm. Along with other things…”

“Look Rob mate, I’m not here so we can catch-up over a few bourbons and tea. I’ve got places to go and people to see. I’ve only got one thing to say to you.”

“I’m a little tired actu-”

“Yeah and I’m tired of you messing our Aaron around-”

“You don’t know anything about me and Aaron.”

“You have to treat him good from now on, or I swear, I will drag you to hell.”

Robert smiles and tilts his head, “Try it.”

“Don’t push it.” And with that the body of Jackson Walsh disappears and leaves Robert, once again, alone in his kitchen. Robert’s smile fades and he puts his hands on his hips.

“The absolute cheek of it. If I had to have the ghosts of bloody Christmas past on my doorstep, could’ve at least got someone with some character, I deserve that at least. Drag **me** to hell. The little squirt couldn’t drag me out of bed!”

Robert paces up and down his kitchen, trying to swallow his anger. He wasn’t just angry that he’d essentially been threatened in his own home. He was angry because Jackson was right. Robert had to start treating Aaron good. Or else he was going to lose him. Forever.

Maybe Jackson had come tonight for a reason. Perhaps Jackson was giving Robert a chance. A chance to fix things with Aaron, whilst he still could. Robert walks out of his kitchen and up to his front door and then sees the time. 11:57. Aaron might be asleep… and he was in his pyjamas… But Robert knew too well that you should never go to sleep angry at someone and you should never sleep alone. And so he decides to go and find Aaron. He wanted to make everything right again.

Robert opts for shoes instead of slippers and pulls his jacket off the wall and puts it on, leaving it unzipped. He opens the door and leaves it on latch then runs down the road. He assumed Aaron would be at the Woolpack. He hoped Aaron would be at the Woolpack.

Robert gets to the back door and bangs hard. He knew there was a Halloween themed party at the pub but he hoped it would’ve ended by now. Either way, he couldn’t go the front way, he was wearing a t-shirt with Elmo on it. The door opens and Aaron appears behind it. “What do you want?”

“I’m sorry.”

Aaron looks away and crosses his arms. “They enjoyed your chocolate.”

“I don’t care about the chocolate. I care about you.” Robert steps up into the doorway and hugs Aaron tightly. “Don’t stop loving me, please.”

“You’re so hurtful Robert.” Aaron mumbles into Robert’s shoulder.

“I know. I’m an idiot. And I’m sorry. I meant it. I really do love you.”

“No.”

“No, I do!”

Aaron digs his hands into Robert’s back and gasps, “No, Robert. Look.”

Robert pulls away from Aaron and turns around.

If it had been any other night, Robert would’ve thought his mind was playing a cruel trick on him. But after what had happened to him, in the space of only half an hour, he knew. He knew this was for real. “Katie.” Robert whispers, pulling Aaron in closer.

“It can’t be. Of course it’s not!”

“Believe Aaron. Believe.” Robert rubs his eyes and now can see Katie clearer than ever. “Believe…”

Katie says something, nods and slowly turns. Aaron doesn’t quite catch it. “W-What did she just say?” Robert stays silent and instead watches Katie walk away. “Robert, what did she say?” Aaron presses, his voice quivering.

Robert waits until he can no longer see her, smiles and then turns to Aaron, “She said ‘I forgive you’.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the two Halloween fics I'm planning on posting before the day, hope you enjoy! I don't usually do one-shots so... exciting!


End file.
